The Rise of Phoenixes
Details *'Title:' 天盛长歌 / Tian Sheng Chan Ge *'Also known as:' 凰权·弈天下 / Huang Quan Yi Tian Xia *'English title:' The Rise of Phoenixes *'Genre:' Historical, political *'Episodes:' 56 / 70 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV / iQIYi *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Aug-14 to 2018-Sep-16 *'Air time:' 19:30 Synopsis After the Phoenix was handsome, Feng Zhiwei was because her illegitimate daughter was exhausted in Qiufu, and then she was framed and expelled from her home. In order to survive, Feng Zhiwei girl dressed in men's clothing and entered Qingying College. She became a peerless scholar with a shocking world. With the heart of serving the country, she became the leader of the dynasty, Fu Mingjun, and Ming Axiom in the struggle to win the battle. At the same time, he discovered that he was the orphan of the former dynasty. The heavy pressure of the country's hatred and the provocation of the villain's villain made Feng Zhiwei once enemies with the beloved sixth prince Ning Yi, and relatives and friends around him continued to be in danger. When the truth of the conspiracy was revealed, Feng Zhiwei finally let go of her revenge and chose to save the world from the fire and fire, and chose to let those who love her no longer be tired of her and be able to pursue their own happiness. For the sake of family, relatives, and love, Feng Zhiwei chose to sacrifice herself and quietly retire. However, with the help of her best friend, she finally harvested her own happiness and lived an ordinary and happy life with her lover ever since. Cast ;Main *Chen Kun as Ning Yi **Liu Ruo Gu (刘若谷) as child Ning Yi *Ni Ni as Feng Zhiwei *Zhao Li Xin (赵立新) as Xin Ziyan *Ni Da Hong as Emperor *Yuan Hong as Jin Siyu ;Extended *Wang Ou as Huaqiong *Bai Jing Ting as Gu Nanyi *Zhang Xiao Chen as Helian Zheng *Hai Yi Tian (海一天) as Ning Chuan, Crown Prince *Zhu Rui *Xu Hao (徐好) as Princess Shaoning *He Lei (赫雷) as Ning Cheng *Wang Ce (王策) as Gu Yan, head of the imperial guards *Hou Yan Song (侯岩松) as head eunuch *Liu Yun *Xu Jian (徐剑) as Yan Huaishi *Wang Ou Lei (王欧蕾) *Qu Gao Wei (曲高位) as Ning Qi, second prince *Shi An as tenth prince *Li Tian Nuo (李添诺) *Wang Kai Yi (王凯熠) *Li Jian Yi (李建义) as Yao Ying *Liu Min Tao as Qiu Mingying / Lady Feng *Mei Ting as Ning Yi's mother *Xiu Qing as Zong Chen *Yu Ming Jia (于明加) as Consort Chang *Yin Zhu Sheng (尹铸胜) *Hu Ke *Li Jing Jing as Liu Mudan Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Huang Quan 凰权 by Lu Jing (卢菁) / Tianxia Guiyuan (天下归元) *'Screenwriters:' Lu Jing (卢菁), Zou Yue (邹越), Wang Pei (王佩), Zhao Bin (赵宾) *'Producer:' Niu Ji Xin (钮继新) *'Directors:' Shen Yan, Liu Hai Bo (刘海波) *'Music:' Dong Ying Da (董颖达) Notes *'Filming period:' 2017-May-27 to 2017-Dec-9 *'Production period:' 7 months (197 days) External Links *Baidu Baike Category:Hunan TV Category:IQiyi Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Historical Category:Croton Media